


He's Got That Crooked Smile

by catboypartypoison



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M, Touring, Warped Tour, Warped Tour 2005, mikey/pete is only mentioned a couple times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboypartypoison/pseuds/catboypartypoison
Summary: Mikey's drunk, just on the good side of it, and so is William, who's laughing at something someone else said. He's leaning more towards Mikey though, his head almost at his shoulder, which shouldn't be happening, because he's way taller than Mikey. At Warped, anything can happen though, so it doesn't matter.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, William Beckett/Mikey Way
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	He's Got That Crooked Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is... The first fanfiction I've written in a while, and my first bandom fic, so if it sucks ass, that's why. Written at 2 AM but edited the next morning, unbeta'd, and pretty much for me and one (1) friend. Also, I think my celebrity crush came through while writing this. Sorry :'D

Mikey's drunk, just on the good side of it, and so is William, who's laughing at something someone else said. He's leaning more towards Mikey though, his head almost at his shoulder, which shouldn't be happening, because he's way taller than Mikey. At Warped, anything can happen though, so it doesn't matter.

Mikey is _also_ pretty sure that William isn't old enough to drink, but they just met on tour, and he can't remember right now.

The moment's receded into silence. William's head is on top of Mikey's, and normally neither of them are this touchy, and it's the alcohol, and wow, William is really pretty up close now that Mikey's trying to look up at him.

They sit and stare at each other for what feels like both five seconds and five minutes before William starts giggling, which makes Mikey start giggling, and fuck, they're both totally drunk.

William moves back a bit, and they end up actually talking more, about music, about Midtown (who knew they both loved the same band and had the same starstruck kind of love for Gabe Saporta?), about siblings, about mutual friends, about Pete.

Pete. Mikey's not sure what he and Pete are. He thinks it's just a summer thing, and they've definitely made out too many times for it to be "just friends" no matter how many times Pete's weird dick thing gets in the way.

He's not sure what Pete wants really, and Mikey doesn't really wanna ask anyone in his band about this for multiple reasons.

He can't really talk about this with William either though, they aren't that close yet at all.

They've both gone silent, William staring at him with this really pretty, kind of curious smile. It makes Mikey uncomfortable, because it feels like he's trying to read his thoughts, and also William is really, really pretty. Like, pretty in a guy way and in a girl way. An androgynous way, Mikey supposes.

Either way, the alcohol is probably getting to his head, because he's kind of thinking about kissing his sort-of boyfriend's labelmate, who's also like 20 and a half, and there has to be something weird about that. Mikey is so glad he has his big fucking sunglasses to hide behind.

Were they sitting this close before, or does William just have really long legs?

Hell, it might be both, but things are a bit of a blur right now.

Time's slowed to a crawl, and yeah, they're definitely closer than before, at least physically. Mikey thinks something is about to happen, before William moves away again, shaking his head to himself, still wearing that stupid, pretty, curious smile.

"What?" Mikey tilts his head, almost mirroring the way William was looking at him earlier, save for the smile.

"Nothing."

Mikey opens his mouth and shuts it again, because there was definitely something.

"What?" William says it almost teasingly, smiling even more than he was a second ago, and Mikey kind of wants to punch him for it, because he's too pretty and they're both too drunk (or not drunk enough), and it's making his insides twist up in knots the same way it does when Pete kisses him.

He needs to stop thinking about Pete right now, Jesus. Mikey shakes his head, sipping at his beer to avoid saying anything.

The conversation doesn't seem like it's going to resume any time soon, and they're both staring at each other, and it's almost fucking romantic. Almost like they're the only ones there, in the world, or at least outside, here, instead of everyone around them all rowdy and drunk on beer and the weird energy that being on Warped seems to give everyone.

"What are you thinking about?" Mikey doesn't know how William knew he was thinking, between the sunglasses, and, you know, having just met a few days ago.

"I dunno," he responds, because he doesn't know what to say. You don't just say, "I'm thinking about kissing you, even though we sort of just met, and your labelmate is my summer hookup, but you're insanely pretty and it's making me crazy." You just can't.

William looks like he doubts that, his smile flickering for a moment and his brow furrowing instead. He leans in, and Mikey freaks out internally, before William just opts for placing his head on top of Mikey's again. William signs softly.

Mikey carefully looks up at William, their noses almost touching. William's eyes are closed, like he's resting, until they're open again, like he could tell without looking that Mikey was staring at him. From a distance, anyone who saw them would probably think they were a couple.

They're practically exchanging breaths they're so close, and they both smell like the shitty beer they've been drinking.

"D-do you wanna- wanna kiss?" William asks, and it comes out quieter than they were before, like he's scared Mikey will get mad, or that someone else will hear.

Mikey nods because he doesn't wanna fuck anything up by saying something stupid, and William leans in, tilting his chin downwards, and Mikey is meeting him in the middle, and-

Holy fuck.

It tastes like beer and a little like sweat, which truthfully, is nasty, but William has nice fucking lips and is a good kisser too. It's a gentle kiss, gentler than expected considering they're both drunk, but still with just a little bit of tongue, their lips parted just enough. It's a really nice kiss.

They break away, and William is staring wide-eyed like he thinks Mikey is about to go off on him for it all, but he doesn't, and they're just looking at each other.

Mikey feels his face heat up, and he assumes it's visible, because William is smiling again, that crooked smile like in his band's song.

Holy shit, what does he tell Pete? Or his band? Nothing?

Mikey tries to push all that away for now. He's fine with just staying here. It's summer, they're on Warped, anything can happen.


End file.
